It Hurts, So Good
by Lyla Hayden
Summary: My first try at HD slash. SadistDraco abuses poor DepressedHarry. I don't know exactly how to describe it further. (Rated R for a reason) [I combined all of the little One-Shots into this one large one.]
1. It Hurts, So Good

It Hurts, So Good  
By Lyla Hayden  
  
Rating: R, for good reason, thank you very much.  
  
Warning: Violence and major slash. If you don't know what slash is, it's just pairing off two males, so if you don't like any of this, don't read it. Flame me if you want, but I'm giving you fair warning ahead of time.  
  
A/n: I kinda exaggerated the certain characters' personalities. Draco's more of a sadist and Harry's more depressed then I think he should be. It's kinda icky, so the feint of heart really shouldn't read it. It's not the worst I've written or read, but it's...well...you know. " So there's my little warning fest. Onto the story!  
  
OneShot: (Harry Potter's POV, aka, point of view.)  
  
The whip sliced at my back and I cried out. The knife carved away images into my flesh and tears stung my eyes. Blood caressed my lips only to have them kissed away. My body twisted in pain, yet craved for more. Was this love? No, I think not. This was need. It was a craving.  
  
I watched the silky blond boy, no not boy, man, carve the Mark expertly into my side. The maniac laughter made my heart twist in pain. "Harry, you've spent your whole life fighting His evil, and now you bear his mark! Isn't that funny?" I suppose it was funny, more ironic, I think.  
  
"I guess so, Draco." The Slytherin pulled my head up for another kiss. His tongue slid across my lips, both asking for entrance and to lick away the blood that covered them. My lips parted to allow him access. Our tongues danced eloquently together and I felt my heart soar.  
  
We had sessions like this every night for the past few months. It was better then cutting myself and it felt just as good. It hurts, so good.  
  
I felt a scream rip through my throat as I felt Draco enter me. He never prepared me and I always had to try not to walk funny in the morning. I would always pray silently that no one would find out, because if they did, they'd put a stop to it, I just know they would.  
  
The pain ebbed away with each thrust Draco drove into me. He leaned down, teasing my neck with kisses and nips. Pain soared through me when he bit down hard enough to draw blood. I felt the tingle of it drip down to the already blood-covered floor.  
  
He would pound into my prostate and I would scream out his name. His hand snaked around to allow me pleasure. We both reached our climaxes, him first, and it was all over for the night. I sighed as he slid out of me and with the wave of his wand, the blood was gone.  
  
He healed my wounds enough to stop the bleeding and helped me get back into my clothes. I guess you can say that we're both fucked up, but that's what you get when a father abuses his son and you fight with one evil for sixteen years.  
  
I suppose we really are pretty fucked up. My wounds heal. The pain fades. But I always come back for more. Draco doesn't mind. It hurts, so good.  
  
Masochist? I supposed I am. It's a way to release all my anger and pain of Ron, Hermione, and even Dumbledore's deaths. Maybe I really do love Draco. He gives me release. I pull him in for another kiss at the thought, but I know he will never return that love I feel for him. I'm just there for his own release. I'm a way for him to let go of all his anger and frustration.  
  
But it doesn't matter. I don't care. It hurts, so good. I love him.  
  
-The End-  
  
a/n: oO Should I write more to this? I don't know if I should or not. I could write a prequel...one to say what happened to Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore...But I don't know. What do you think? Let me know. Flame me if you wish. Please read and review. Dankoos. 


	2. Easing The Pain

Rating: R, for good reason, thank you very much.

Warning: Violence and major slash. If you don't know what slash is, it's just pairing off two males, so if you don't like any of this, don't read it. Flame me if you want, but I'm giving you fair warning ahead of time.

A/n: I have a stupid story to tell you before I continue with the story. Okay, so I was taking a shower and I remembered someone saying that I should re-write "It Hurts, So Good" from Draco's perspective. Plot bunnies kept attacking me left and right, until one hit me so hard that I slipped and cracked my head open on the water faucet. While on the way to the hospital I wrote down all the notes for this story. That is my excuse for the lameness. That, and I had a minor concussion and I had to run out of the bathroom clad only in a towel. Major embarrassing... ; Well, anyway. On with the story.

Easing The Pain (Draco's POV)

By Lyla Hayden

I stood over one blood-covered Harry Potter. I slapped the whip hard across his back, grinning manically as I saw the pain on his face that had matched my own at the hands of none other then my father.

My blade carved away images into his side, it seeming to take on a life of its own. I laughed when I saw what I had drawn. "Harry, you've spent your whole life fighting His evil, and now you bear his mark! Isn't that funny?" And it really was!

"I guess so, Draco." I dug my slender fingers into his hair and pulled his lips up to mine. My tongue slid over his lips and his mouth parted obediently to allow me entrance. As our tongues danced, I felt the growing need to have Harry build up until I could take it no longer. I pushed myself roughly inside of him, reveling in the scream that brought forth.

I thrust myself in farther and buried my face in his neck as I began to pump in and out in a smooth rhythm. I gasped and bit down on the space between his neck and shoulder, smiling when I felt the blood ooze into my mouth.

I pounded into him harder upon hearing him scream out my name. My arm trailed teasingly around Harry's middle to give him pleasure. I grunted pushing in once more and cried out as I felt myself release inside of the Gryffindor Golden Boy.

Harry reached his climax only a moment later and I pulled out. Looking around briefly, I spotted my wand and waved it over the room. The blood seeped into the floor and vanished without a trace.

I help him into his clothes and I let my eyes wander over his frail body. Why did I do this to the poor boy, you ask? He needs it. I need it. I need him. If I can't have him...well, I'll just fall over and die.

I love the guy. What else is there to say? But just because I love him, doesn't mean I'm going to tell him. Merlin, that would be suicide. Maybe some day...some day when I think he might be able to at least appreciate my feelings. I know he'll never return them.

I'm not his love. I'm his release. That is all. And that thought makes me just want to bruise and cut him up all over again. This is a one-sided love. But I love him enough for the both of us. I pull my boots on and I walk out after Harry. We say nothing, and we go our separate ways.

It has always been like this, and it always will be.

-The End-

A/n: Review please? o.O;


	3. Please

Please

By Lyla Hayden

Sequel to "It Hurts, So Good."

Warning: Slash. Not as bad as "It Hurts, So Good" but still...not for the feint of heart. You have been warned.

A/n: I just realized I didn't add a disclaimer, but this is fanfiction, it comes with the territory. This one is a bit longer then the first one. I think three times as long. Anyway, please read and review.

I sat in Potions and watched Snape pace back and forth in front of my cauldron. We were making a sleeping draught. I glanced at Draco. He was fussing with the blade in front of him as if he was dying to cut something.

I twitched in my seat watching the blade glisten. I could barely hold myself in my seat. I grabbed the knife off of my table and placed it into my lap. Snape didn't see. I needed release. I couldn't take it! I slashed the knife into my wrist and hissed in pain. No, it wasn't pain. It didn't hurt. It tingled but felt good. Blood fell to the floor like mad. This cut was deeper then I had ever made before.

It was even deeper then what Draco did to me in the past. I cursed under my breath and set the knife on the table to look for my wand. I had to stop the bleeding. I pulled it out of my bag and looked up to see Snape hovering over me, holding the knife. "What is this, Mister Potter?"

I froze. Why wasn't I more careful? I should've known that he'd see it. "Nothing," I spat out hastily.

"Whose blood is this?"

"No one's." I hid the mark on my arm. My head was spinning and I felt sick. I hadn't had a chance to stop the bleeding.

"Is it yours?"

"No!" I shouted quickly. By now, everyone was watching me. Snape stepped up to my side and grabbed my wrist, pulling me to my feet. I felt myself scream. He let go and stared at his blood-covered hand.

"Harry!" Seamus and Dean ran over. Seamus pulled my sleeve back and stared at the gash on my arm. I could hear lurching, but it seemed far away. I was screwed. Swaying on my feet, I stumbled out of the classroom.

"Harry..." I turned around. It was Draco.

"Sorry. Couldn't wait." I smiled softly and continued to stumble down the hall. A hand pulled me inside an empty classroom and I felt the pain in my wrist disappear. "Draco..." I whispered to the darkness.

"Yes."

"What do you want? Everyone knows about me..."

"I know." He snickered. "Pretty ironic, eh? I'm the one that knew first. Your worst enemy, the person you hate the most, knew before your best friends." He laughed aloud, in that crazy, sadistic tone.

"I never hated you, Draco," I whispered as I pulled him down for a kiss. It wasn't heated, or angry, like before. It was just...nice.

"What do you mean?" he asked after we pulled apart.

"I don't hate you. I never did." I pressed up against him. I felt his arousal on my leg as I pressed mine between his. "Hurt me," I whispered. "Please."

"Harry, you're really fucked up, you know that, right?"

"You are too." He laughed and pulled me in for another kiss, this one burning with pain as he bit my lip so that the blood would fuel our kiss.

His hands pulled at my clothes, mine at his. Pain filled my thoughts as he made a cut along my side, from my hip to a spot just below my armpit. "I love you, Harry."

Tears filled my eyes. Not because of the pain, but because he felt that way. "I love you, Draco." With that out, Draco pushed his way in me. A screamed ripped through my throat and I knew everything would be sore in the morning.

He paused, breathing heavily against my neck. I grabbed the blade from Draco and made a smaller, shallower cut where the one he'd healed earlier was. The knife was ripped from my hand. "No," Draco said breathlessly. He pulled out a bit, then pushed back in. I bit my lip and fought off the tears of both pain and pleasure that threatened me.

This is my release. Please don't take it from me.

I walked out of the old classroom with a limp. Snape was standing there with just about half of the Potions class. The half, I realize, was the whole class. A lot of the Slytherins had died in the fight to save Voldemort and even more Gryffindors had died to kill him.

Tears fell from my eyes and Draco wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. I felt no pleasure in his touch. All I felt was the emptiness that I knew would occur. They would take Draco away from me. They'd take my love, my release, away.

"What?" I said hoarsely. All that screaming stung at my throat.

"You were...we heard..." Dean stepped up out of the crowd. "Screaming. The door was locked but we heard more screaming."

"What's going on, Mister Malfoy? Mister Potter?" Snape raised and eyebrow. I felt Draco sigh and rest his head on my shoulder.

"We're going to get married."

I looked over at him and felt the tears flow anew. "You're...what?"

"Getting married."

"Married?" Snape gaped.

"Are you deaf? Yes, married."

"Wait...So...Draco Malfoy is going to marry Harry Potter...?" Seamus asked.

I felt myself nod. Draco grinned at me. We walked away, Draco's hand holding mine tightly. I fight back the tears of joy. Was he serious? Should I even ask? What about school? We still have a few months. Killjoy.

Draco squeezed my hand and I looked over at him. "Yes I was serious." I felt myself smile. I feel like a fool, smiling at the thought of marrying the one man that I was supposed to hate. He was the son of a Death Eater.

But I love him.

That is all that matters.

I love him and I will marry him.

He is my release, my love, my everything.

-The End-

a/n: I like the other one better...But this one's okay, I guess. I got two requests to write more, so I'll just add this one to it. Hope it's not too bad. Review pleases. ' I don't think I could write more even if I was asked. I could try, but I know it'll be worse then this one.


	4. A Love Born From Hate

A Love Born From Hate

By Lyla Hayden

(Draco's POV for "Please")

It was another long day in Potions. Not that I minded, I'll have you know. But the problem was, I was bored. Snape was once more hounding the Gryffindors and ever since Harry and I had started up a relationship, I haven't had the same satisfaction at seeing them humiliated and the like.

We were making a sleeping draught and mine was done. I picked up the blade I'd been using and glanced at Harry out of the corner of my eye. He was hastily trying to make his potion with Snape hovering over him.

A grin crossed my face seeing Harry look to be on the verge of screaming at Snape to go the fuck away. It was amusing really. I lazily thumbed at the knife in my hand. It didn't prick my finger or draw blood. That's not what I wanted.

"What is this, Mister Potter?" I froze and turned to look at Harry. What was going on? He held up a blade that was dripping with crimson fluid. "Whose blood is this?"

"No one's." Lie.

"Is it yours?" Snape inquired, looking at Harry from over the top of the blade.

"No!" he shouted. Everyone had now turned around to watch what was going on. Snape stepped over to him and grabbed his wrist, pulling him to his feet. I felt my heart rip in two when he let lose a scream. Snape let go and stared at his blood-covered hand.

"Harry!" Seamus and Dean hurried over from another part of the classroom. Seamus pulled his sleeve back and revealed the thick gash on his arm. There was lurching somewhere, but it seemed far away from where I stood. Harry swayed on his feet and stumbled out of the classroom. I hurried after him.

"Harry..." He turned around to face me.

"Sorry. Couldn't wait." A soft smile creased his face as continued to stumble down the hall. I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside one of the many empty classrooms in this hall. "Draco..." I heard him whisper.

"Yes," I felt myself saying. I'm not sure why.

"What do you want? Everyone knows about me..." My heart dropped and a ball of some sort formed in my throat. I hastily swallowed it.

"I know." I couldn't help but snicker. "Pretty ironic, eh? I'm the one that knew first. Your worst enemy, the person you hate the most, knew before your best friends." Then I laughed. It was loud and I knew it made me sound crazy.

"I never hated you, Draco," He whispered and pulled me down for a kiss. It wasn't heated, or angry, like it usually was. It was soft and gentle. The type of kiss two people who were in love would have.

"What do you mean?" I asked when we had pulled apart.

"I don't hate you. I never did." He pressed up against me and I felt his arousal very near my own. "Hurt me," he whispered softly into my ear. "Please." Silently I cast a locking spell on the door but a thought hit me before I could cast a silencing spell.

"Harry, you're really fucked up, you know that, right?" I knew he was. Only I hadn't said it before now.

"You are too." I laughed aloud. It was what I was thinking. I pulled him in for another kiss, this time I bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. I didn't want another feathery soft kiss like the one before.

Our hands tangled themselves in each other's clothing, each trying to disrobe the other. Slowly I made a cut along his side, from hip on up. The tension built up inside me and I just had to say it. "I love you, Harry."

Tears filled his eyes and my heart stopped for a moment. "I love you, Draco." Once I heard that, I couldn't stop myself. I pushed myself inside of him. He screamed a mix of pleasure and pain. I paused and buried my face in his neck.

Sure, I wanted to hurt him, but I still loved him enough to get used to me first. My heavy breathing slid over the side of his neck and I felt him shiver. He pulled the blade from me and slit a small cut over one that had already been healed was.

Fiercely, I yanked the blade back, muttering a soft, breathless 'no.' I would be the only one to hurt him today. I pulled out a bit and then pushed back in, loving the tight feel. Harry bit his lip and I could see he was enjoying it, so I sped up.

My love. I loved him. But would I ever have enough courage to tell him? I increased my speed again, as if trying to brutally shove all of my feelings inside of him so he'd understand.

When we walked out of the classroom, we'd left the room spotless but Harry was limping. I might have been a little hard on him. We both froze seeing that not only was Snape standing there, but the living half of the class.

I saw tears leak from Harry's eyes and I wrapped my arms around his waist. They would never take my Harry away from me. He was mine and I would do anything to keep him around. Even kill every single one of them.

"What?" Harry croaked.

"You were...we heard..." Dean stepped up out of the crowd. "Screaming. The door was locked but we heard more screaming."

"What's going on, Mister Malfoy? Mister Potter?" Snape raised an eyebrow and took a small step forward. I sighed. What could I do to get them to let me keep my love? I rested my head on his shoulder. Then it hit me.

"We're going to get married." Harry looked at me and I saw that he was crying again.

"You're...what?"

"Getting married," I said.

"Married?" Snape gaped.

"Are you deaf? Yes, married."

"Wait...So...Draco Malfoy is going to marry Harry Potter...?" Seamus asked.

Harry nodded and I grinned. This plan was perfect. Well, no reason to stay. I grabbed his hand and led him away. I could just feel the question that he would ask of me.

I squeezed his hand to get his attention. He looked over at me and I smiled. "Yes I was serious." He smiled back at me and I couldn't help but laugh. What a pair we would make!

I love him.

I would go to the ends of the earth for him.

He is mine.

-End-

a/n: Sucks, I know, but no flames please. I got bored. Someone, I forget who, and I'm too lazy to look, sorry, said that I should write the second thing from Draco's perspective. I was bored, so I did. Don't blame me! Blame the boredom and the me not wanting to clean my room! 


	5. The Honeymoon

-The Honeymoon-

I sat trying not to scream as I felt the fire burn within me. You never really know how much a crutatious hurts until you've been under one for ten minutes running. My throat felt dry and itchy. I felt ready to fall over and die when Draco released me from the spell.

He ran his hands down my sides in a loving caress, but that wasn't what I wanted and he knew it. The love of my life pulled on his newly-made contraptions. Funny how love could be so nice and hurt all the same.

I watched as he slipped on the metal fingers and smiled at the pointed tips that were sure to cut my skin. Draco casually pressed one finger to the side of my neck and drew a little necklace around my neckline. I felt the blood flow from the fresh cut and I closed my eyes, satiated with the pain that wasn't really pain.

His hands slid over my shoulders, and down to my hips, slicing at my skin all the way down. I sighed through the tears that threatened to overwhelm me. Blood flowed anew as his shallow cuts grazed the cuts that were already there.

I whimpered as Draco pulled my body up close to his and kissed me. His tongue darted out to play along my lips, asking for entrance. My lips parted and our tongues danced together to a music heard only by us.

I gasped and threw my head back as he entered me. It didn't hurt as normal, for we'd already done this a few times already, but it still stung something horrible. No scream would come. My throat was dry and red. His mouth was still over mine.

I didn't mind.

Afterward, we lay our bodies intertwined before the roaring fireplace. I was perfectly content to just lie there forever. Draco leaned over and planted a kiss on my forehead and pulled me even closer to him. I felt his arousal rising up against my leg and I pressed my own against it, gasping at the friction.

He rolled me over onto my back and pressed the tip of his newly-acquired arousal at my entrance. Covering my mouth once more with his, he pushed his way into me. The sharp nails that we created for this very thing dug deeply into my shoulders and I whimpered.

Pleasure and pain.

Such a fine line between the two.

How can you differentiate between them,

When they are so closely related?

I sighed and went to answer the door, a pair of pants pulled self-consciously over my cut-up, bleeding body. "Lupin," I gasped, quickly shutting the door in his face.

"Who was it, Harry?"

"It was Remus Lupin."

"Holy fucking shit! Get a shirt on, and I'll heal you up a bit."

This isn't good.

What if Lupin takes me from Draco?

I need him.

I opened the door and looked out. Lupin was leaning against the side of the house staring blankly at me. "Can I come in now, Harry?"

"Oh...I...uhm...yeah." I stepped aside and Lupin walked in briskly, purposefully avoiding the crimson-colored room. "What are you doing here?" I finally asked when I found him sitting in the kitchen watching me as I sat beside him.

"I came to see if you were still alive, Harry. You never owl anyone. Seamus and Dean are really worried. So is Professor McGonagall."

"And you aren't?" I asked coldly.

"Would I be here if I wasn't?" he retorted, equally as cold. I shrugged and leaned back in my chair. "I really think that you should go see a therapist. Both of you." I snorted. A therapist would just say what we do is wrong and condemn us for it. What we have is love, built on a craving for blood. I crave my own and Draco...he craves someone else's.

"We don't need one. We're perfectly content to live our lives out like this."

"Harry. Look at yourself. Would Ron want to see you like this? What about Hermione? Even Dumbledore! Think about Sirius!" Lupin pushed his chair back as he stood up. "Can you really be okay with torturing yourself like this, day after day?"

"Yes," I whispered, "I deserve it. I need it."

"No you don't. You could find some other way to release your pain. I know someone who would be willing to-"

I stood up. It is none of his business! "Draco is my release! Now you can get the fuckin hell out of my house right this instant unless you stop telling me that the way I chose to live my life is wrong! It isn't wrong! I'm not dying! I'm living!"

"Harry..."

"No." I folded my arms across my chest and winced, immediately unfolding them.

"I really hate to do this, Harry, but..." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at me. "_Petrificus Totalis_!"

Nothing.

"What...?"

"There's only one room in this house that allows magic to be used and it isn't the kitchen. I'm sorry, but you have to go now, Remus." I stood up and pointed to the door. "I don't appreciate you trying to take me away. This is my honeymoon and I wish to stay. Now GO."

I lost another friend.

What else is new?

No one wants me to be happy.

No one except Draco.

I'm not crazy.

I don't need to be locked away,

So stop trying to take me.

I walked back over to Draco and found him sitting on the dark red couch staring at me. "Harry...What if he's right?"

"He's not right! I don't need help."

"I think we both do. I mean, just look around you. Can you truthfully say that you enjoy all of this? Is this really how you want to treat the memory of your friends and loved ones? By letting me hurt you day after day?"

"Yes. I don't mind. I deserve it."

"No you don't," Draco whispered pulled me close. He had taken the metal fingers off. Tears fell from my eyes. "You don't deserve this. I love you, Harry, but we both need help. What do you say we go catch Lupin before he leaves and go see that person he was talking about?"

"I don't want them to take you away," I muttered softly, fighting back the sobs.

"They can't. If they try," I felt Draco grin. "If they try, we'll sue their arses off."

I couldn't hold back the laughter, but that made the tears come.

Oh god, what have I done?

Are they right?

Do I really need help?

Yes. I do.

Draco and I ran hand-in-hand after Lupin.

-The End-

A/N: Uhm...review? Hi Stephie and Liz! Blame the caffeine for this thing...? ::Pose:: **AHEM** Right. Anyhow...If anyone has any ideas on how I can carry on with this story, enlighten me and I will write more, otherwise you're stuck with nada. Nothing. I might write this from Draco's POV, but I dunno. Senior year is so hard! Kudos to anyone actually reading this. That is all. Review?


	6. The First Session

A/N: This is for Driven, for being a great friend and an awesome supporter, and Opal, who gave me the idea. Also, I realized I didn't even mention what happened to Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore, even though it's beyond obvious. Most of this story is narrative, so...yeah. I'm just warning you. I will add a special something at the end, though, just for you! 

The First Session:

I looked over at Harry and sighed. I really didn't want to go. Just because we're uber fucked up doesn't mean that what we have is wrong. We stepped up to the porch and squeezed Harry's hand. Harry reached out and knocked on the door. A young woman in her early twenties opened the door.

She had pink streaks in her golden-brown hair and her eyes were so dark brown they were nearly black. She wore a short pink skirt and a black tank with sleeves made of hot pink fishnet to match her skirt. She had on black tights that rose up to just above her knees. On the tops of those tights were silk bows.

Obviously careful not to show any skin, she'd put lighter black tights beneath those. She also had on black boots that rose to just above her ankles, a zipper up the side. One thick black bracelet was wrapped snuggly about her wrist, barely hiding scar that were most likely from a long time ago.

Around her neck were four or five layers of chains and her makeup was beyond dark and dreary. It had a sort of Cleopatra twist to it as well. "Hello. You must be Draco and Harry, right?" We both nodded. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. You may call me Bunny Galadeon." Her voice was soft and soothing, completely the opposite of what he appearance would imply.

"Please remove your shoes and come in. Can I get you anything to drink? Water? Soda?"

"No thanks..."

"Is 'Bunny' your real name?" I asked, earning a soft arm-slap from Harry.

"No it isn't, Draco, is it? My real name isn't pronounceable to most people so I just picked one out. Turns out that it wasn't a name at all! But that's what it says on my card, so I stuck with it. Do have a seat."

I looked around taking in all that was around me. Soft wisps of a rose scent filled the air near the walls. There were two couches, both looking beyond comfortable. The carpet felt soft beneath my feet and I felt like I was walking on a cloud. Bunny sat in a large chair off to one side and crossed her legs delicately folding her hands over the tops of her knees.

"You may sit anywhere you'd like." I let go of Harry's hand and immediately found the most comfortable spot available. Harry sat on the other couch, his hands twitching nervously. "Now we should begin, if you two don't mind. I'm not one for small talk."

I shrugged and Harry said it would be alright. "First off, I'd like to ask you something that is very important to me." I nodded and noticed that Harry did as well. "Okay. Now, are either of you afraid and/or allergic to dogs?"

Harry laughed and I smiled, thinking she'd ask something really serious. "No, no! I'm serious about this. Are you?"

"No," Harry said. I just shook my head.

"Wondrous!" She waved her hand at the door and it slid open just enough for a small Yorkshire Terrier to hustle in. "This is George. Ignore him if you'd like." The dog jumped up into the woman's lap while Harry stared at her. "Is something wrong?"

"You...you're...a witch?" I smiled. She just did magic, so yeah! Also, it was more then a little obvious from how those smelly smoke wisps were floating about. Not just that, but McGonagall had recommended her!

"Yes, Harry. I'm from the United States, not London, though."

"That's why you have that funny accent!" I pointed at her. Harry threw a pillow at me and I glared at him.

"Yes, Draco. That's why I have this accent." I set the pillow down next to me, intent on keeping it. Harry obviously didn't think that I'd keep it for as soon as I set it beside me, he began to pout.

"Harry, we will start with you." Harry's head snapped back to the psychologist. "Draco will have his turn in an hour. This is your time to shine, boy. Now let's begin with early childhood." She snickered. "Sorry, little shrink joke, there."

I grinned and leaned back relaxing. "Anyway. I know nothing of this world here, so you'll have to enlighten me. Beginning with that 'V' dude everyone keeps talking about nonstop."

"You mean Voldemort?"

"I don't know. I was in America at the time. You will have to explain everything."

"Well...okay. That's probably who they mean." He paused and I closed my eyes, listening to every word he said. "As you know, not all wizards are good. Voldemort was as bad as they come. He did great, but evil, things. Anyone that stood up to him in his rise to power was killed. Including my parents. I was a baby when it happened. One of their old friends from back in school told Voldemort where they were and he killed them, trying to get to me.

"Actually, that's not really the beginning. You see, there was a prophesy."

"A prophesy?"

"Yeah. This prophesy said that I could stand up to him and I might bring about his death. It said, 'neither can live as the other survives' or something to that effect. So he tried to kill me when I didn't have anything to protect myself. My parents died to save me and I came away with just this scar." A pause and a 'hmm' sound from Bunny and Harry began again.

"Voldemort passed some of his powers on to me and in the process ended up nearly killing himself. Everyone thought he was gone for good. He was something of a spirit for a while, until the end of my fourth year. He killed Cedric Diggory, from Hufflepuff, and regained his body.

"We...destroyed him when I was in sixth year. But..." My mind began to wander, remembering the details of the events as they had taken place years ago.

The lights of magic being thrown from one side to the other.

People falling left and right, both good and not.

The screams of those who were unfortunate enough to suffer through chopped off limbs, the crutatious curse, and various pain-causing spells.

Even the screams of those who watched loved ones fall.

Ron falling. Hermione rushing to his side and being hit with a stray spell.

Dumbledore making one last stand against Voldemort.

Harry screaming both in pain and anger.

The pure hate in Harry's eyes.

The green glow surrounding Voldemort as he breathed his last breath.

Fellow Slytherins falling trying to kill Harry.

The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and even some Hufflepuffs fighting to protect him.

Images swarmed my head until one last filled my mind and I jumped up in shock. Harry paused in his story of the defeat of Voldemort to look at me. Bunny watched me curiously and I blushed, sitting back down with a 'fwump.'

"Yeah. So after I killed Voldemort..." he trailed off and I zoned out again. I thought I was over it. But obviously I wasn't. I couldn't be if my mind say fit to show that picture to me.

I closed my eyes against the pain of it all. His face loomed up in front of me again. Pale skin. Shinning, glossy eyes. Blood trailing out of the corner of his mouth. Blond hair sprawled out around his head like a halo.

I swallowed hard and opened my eyes. I'd killed him. My own father. And his death was all because of me. Sure, he was trying to kill Harry, but still...

"Draco?" I looked at Bunny. "It's your turn."

"And...?" I sneered. I felt a hand rest on my thigh and I nearly jumped through the roof. When had Harry sat next to me? I sighed and began my tale, starting with my crime, and then moving on to my mother's suicide.

All the while, Harry's hand gripped mine, my anchor to life.

Merlin, I love him.

I would kill my father again just to stay near him.

I would even watch my mother kill herself again.

And that's saying a lot.

Later: (My promise ' )

I let my hands trail delicately down the Harry's sides causing him to shiver. He pressed his lips to mine and I met it with a passion. His tongue glazed over my lips and I parted them to let his tongue dance with mine.

He ground his erection intensely into my own and I moaned in rapture. He pushed me back onto the bed and climbed on top, straddling my hips. "Wait, Harry," I found myself whispering to him.

My hand slid down his back and I poked at his entrance with one finger. He moaned and pushed himself down on my finger. I nibbled at the side of his neck tenderly as I placed another finger inside of him, stretching and twisting.

Soon enough, three fingers filled him and Harry was gasping in pleasure, not pain like before. When I removed the fingers Harry whimpered. "What'd yo-Oh! Oh, Merlin..." I pushed my way inside of him and found myself moaning in pleasure. This was much different from before.

Harry moaned and gripped my shoulders. After I moment, I began to move, slowly at first, then picking up speed. Soon, our bodies moved in a dance with music known only to us, and that was just fine.

It was pure ecstasy. I was in heaven. I gripped Harry's erection and began to pump at it with the same speed. I shuddered my release into Harry still sliding my hand over Harry. He arched his back as he came into my hand.

He fell over and I wrapped my arms around him. It took a moment for him to finally catch his breath before he said, "Draco, I hate to sound cliché, but that was the best sex we've ever had." I could do nothing but agree and kiss him, pulling him closer to me.

-TheEnd-

A/N: Again, I say that if you want more, I need ideas. My brain up and died. I mean, really. I seriously have no idea how to continue this thing. Hey, I talk to pictures and teddy bears. It's uber sad. Even my own shrink said that I needed help. ::Cough:: Right. No flames, but do review?


End file.
